Firearms (D
Firearms are all kind of weapons, equipment and tools that involve black powder in some way. 'Background' Firearms are only carried by selected Dwarven regiments. Gunpowder technology is very rare in Tanais, many have never seen such a weapon and even fewer have seen them in action. Just a few Dwarfs know how to use or craft firearms. 'Rules on firearms' Normally, operating a firearm requires two hands. However, you can shoot, but not load, one with one hand at a –8 penalty on attack rolls. Loading a firearm is a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. You have to succeed on a Craft(Firearms) check with a DC of 15 to successfully reload a firearm. If you fail by 5 or less, you waste one charge of black powder and you have to start again. If it fails by 5 or more, your firearm malfunctions (see Malfunction) (You can critically fail) and you wasted a charge of black powder. You can also try to quickly recharge a firearm , in which case it takes a standard action, however the Craft(Firearms) check increased to DC 25. Every time a firearm is fired, there is a 20% chance it will malfunction (see Malfunction). You can use the firearm as a club that deals 1d6 of damage, but it immediately makes the firearm malfunction. Or you can use the butt of your rifle to deal 1d4 of non-lethal damage without making it malfunction. If easily accessible, drawing ammunition is part of the reloading action. However, if ammo is stored away, it takes a move action to retrieve it (such as any item does). 'Malfunction' If the firearm malfunctions, the next time you want to use your firearm, you need to quickly fix it, which requires a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity and a successful DC 15 Craft(Gunsmithing) check or a DC 20 Craft(Firearms). If it succeeds, the rifle is ready for use, again. If it fails by 5 or less, you need to repeat it. If the gun is being fixed outside combat it only takes a DC 10. Taking damage requires a Concentration check with the damage as DC. If you fail, the attack interrupts this action and it requires to be repeated. If the check fails by 5 or more, you damaged your firearm and it takes a day (8h) and a successful DC 20 Craft(Gunsmithing) check to repair it. 'Ammunition' Ammunition for a firearm is split into the ammunition itself (the bullets) and the powder charge. Enough powder can be made for 10 shots using a Craft(Gunsmithing) with DC 15 and 20gp. You might find Dwarven merchants that sell firearm ammunition (especially the special kind of bullets) and black powder are not readily available, since firearms are a extreme rarity. Dwarf outfitters should usually have firearm-related equipment and they might be ready to part with it, but I wouldn't count on it. As an adventuring Gunner, ammunition has to be self-made in most cases. 1For 10 bullets 'Black powder' While black powder burns (with an ounce consuming itself in one round and illuminating as much as a sunrod) or even explodes in the right conditions, it is chiefly used to propel a bullet out of the barrel of a firearm or is formed into a bomb. An ounce of black powder is needed to propel a bullet. Black powder is sold in small kegs (15-pound capacity and 20 pounds total weight), in small travel-kegs (5-pound capacity and 6 pound total weight) and in water-resistant powder horns (2-pound capacity and total weight). If black powder becomes wet, it is rendered useless. If a character fails a Reflex save against a firebased attack, any black powder she is carrying ignites, inflicting 1 point of damage per ounce carried to the carrier and anything within a 5-foot blast radius. Everyone (but the carrier) caught within the blast radius can make a Reflex save (DC 20) to take half damage. Black Powder comes in three containers: Small Kegs that weight 20 lb. which is enough for 240 shots (or big explosions), cost; 250 gp. Travel-kegs that weight 6 lb. which is enough for 80 shots, cost; 80 gp. Horns that weight 2 lb. which is enough for 32 shots, cost; 35 gp. 'Bullets' Normal ammunition costs 3gp per 10 shot. It can also be made by using some scrap metal and DC 10 Craft(Gunsmithing) check for 1gp. A bullet is treated as if it weights 0.1 lb. (Although a real bullet only weights 0.07 pounds, I use this rule because I'm using weight for storage sizes.) 'Incendiary' Incendiary ammo adds 1d6 points of fire damage with a successful hit. Unfortunately, this tends to heat-soften the linen of the gun's barrel and makes the firearm malfunction. 1 shot cots 30gp. DC 20. 'Silver' A complex process involving metallurgy and alchemy can bond silver to a bullet so that it bypasses the damage reduction of creatures such as lycanthropes. On a successful attack with a silvered weapon, the wielder takes a –1 penalty on the damage roll (with the usual minimum of 1 point of damage). You need some silver to craft this. 1 shot costs 9gp. DC 15 'Adamantine Shot' This shot is fashioned from adamantine and has a natural ability to bypass hardness when sundering weapons or attacking objects, ignoring hardness less than 20. You need some adamantine to craft this. 1 shot costs 60gp. DC 25 'Grapeshot' This bullet hit's everything in front of the firearm, yet becomes less devastating the further away enemies are. The firearm's attack is transformed into a cone. The further away a target is away from the firearm, the less damage it takes. Use the table below to calculate the damage and roll for every hit individually. A successful reflex save by the target halves the damage so does a shield (bucklers are excluded). The shrapnels are being blocked by a hit target and other possible targets behind the first one are not effected. To figure out if someone is covered, draw a line between the shooter and the first target, and extend it further behind it; everyone that this line crosses is spared. A grapeshot uses a special kind of charge. Crafting a grapeshot uses up the same amount of black powder that one normal shot uses up. 1 shot costs 20gp, DC 20 'Explosive Shot' This shot only does 1d8 points of impact damage, though it explodes in a 10 ft. radius at its point of impact and does 2d6 points of damage to all targets. You need two charges of black powder to craft this bullet. 1 shot costs 30gp. DC 30 'Weapon Modification' 'Sight' This device comes in two parts: an eyepiece that attaches to the stock of a firearm and a sight that is affixed to the end of the weapon. When calibrated properly, the sights allow the user to focus more carefully on a target. The user treats targets as if they were two range increments closer. It has no effect on targets within the first two range increments. Weight: 1 lb. Price: 150 gp. Craft DC: 20 'Bayonet' Bayonets come in two kinds: knife and sword. A knife bayonet attached to a firearm functions as a shortspear, while a sword bayonet attached to a firearm is treated as a spear. A firearm with an attached bayonet cannot be thrown as a true spear can be, though it can be set against a charge. It takes a move action to attach or remove a knife bayonet, and a standard action for a sword bayonet. You can also hold and use the bayonet on it's own, though you take a -4 penalty to attack rolls. Bayonets are melee weapons in its own regard and can be improved and enchanted like normal weapons. Crafting: To craft a Bayonet, you have to have either a dagger (for knife bayonet) or shortspear (for sword bayonet). And then modify it. The prices give are that modifications. 'Sheathable Bayonet' A sheathable bayonet is sheathed inside the firearm, but can slide out with the press of a button. Attaching and Detaching a bayonet becomes an immediate action. However, completely detaching and attaching it takes a full round-action. It also increases the search DC to find the blade by 15. Weight: 1 lb. Price: 300 gp. Craft DC: 25 'Hollow Stock' A hollow stock can be unscrewed like a lid. It can hold an object no larger than fine size (such as a dagger or a potion). The search DC for it is 15. By paying double the normal price, you can increase the indicated DC by 5; doubling the price again (to four times the normal price) adds another 5, to a maximum DC increase of 10. The Craft DC to manufacture a hidden space is equal to the Search DC to find it. Price: 20 gp. 'Double Barrel' This modification adds a secondary barrel to the firearm. This second barrel works just like the first one and is independent of it in regard of malfunctions and such. Weight: +4 lb. Price: 300 gp. Craft DC: 20 'Poisoner' This small attachment let's the wielder apply poison to a bullet. As part of reloading a gun, the user can apply a vial of poison to the bullet. Weight: +1 lb. Price: 50 gp. Craft DC: 10 Category:D&D 3.5 Category:D&D 3.5 Rules Category:D&D 3.5 Firearms Category:D&D 3.5 Homebrewn